Speaker mounting systems must provide flexibility to a user for strategically positioning one or more speakers for maximizing acoustical listening quality within a given size, shape, or content-filled room while maintaining the room aesthetic quality. This speaker mounting flexibility has become more important with the increased popularity of home theater systems that include speakers of varying types, sizes, and power rating. This flexibility of speaker positioning and alignment within a given room is necessary, because speakers need to be aligned and pointed within a given size, shape, or content-filled room to maximize high fidelity home theater sound performance.
Current speaker mounting systems do not provide the needed mounting flexibility. For example, one typical speaker mounting system is a speaker stand which supports a speaker above a horizontal surface such as a floor. The speaker stand does provide vertical adjustment and provides limited options to locate a speaker. Another type of speaker mounting system is a fixed mounting bracket that will rigidly attach a speaker to a horizontal or a vertical surface. Some fixed mounting brackets are problematic, because they do not provide a fixed speaker angle adjustment. Other mounting brackets may include a base and adjustment arm and may optionally include a pivoting point being physically attached between the base and adjustment arm for adjusting the speaker angle. However, this pivoting mounting bracket is problematic, because the pivot point together with the adjustment arm may not provide an accurate user defined adjustment angle for the speaker or a secure mount. Further, the pivoting point will wear over time and with use, thereby causing the speaker to fall from adjustment. Thus, a need exists for a speaker mounting system which will produce and maintain repeatable speaker pointing accuracy and precision, overtime and with multiple speaker positioning. Consequently, a need exists for a speaker mounting system that can provide flexibility for a user to position one or more speakers of various type, size, and power output at various positions within a desired acoustical area as well as a speaker mounting system that can provide other additional advantages over presently available speaker mounting systems.